


Under A Red Sky

by RedPandaPrincess



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: Kathryn and Seven find themselves alone and injured on a strange planet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I havent been updating... still recovering from the flu and my Depression is eating at me. I started Celexa on Wednesday so hopefully it will help.
> 
> I've stalled a bit on writing Bete Noir but I have most of this fic done with an end in sight so i'm gonna go ahead and post it.

Seven first became aware of the fact that she was lying on something hard before she ever opened her eyes. Strange for her to be flat on her back when she always regenerated standing up. And her face was hot. 92 degrees Fahrenheit. She opened her eyes to see a red sky above her. 

_This drone is not aboard Voyager_ _,_ she realized with a jolt.

She was already running a self-diagnostic as she sat up and looked around. Sand. Lots and lots of white sand. 

_ Self-diagnostic complete. This drone has sustained minimal damage. Nanoprobes are correcting damage to L3-5 vertebrae, the 11 th and 12th ribs, minor damage to the abdominal implant, and damage to the cortical array...This drone hit her head.  _

Seven squinted as she looked around for some clue. She could not recall how she came to be in this place. Slowly and carefully she got to her feet to look around. 

_Was this drone abandoned by its new collective?_ She thought anxiously.

She still had her combadge and she tapped it. 

“Seven of Nine to Voyager,” she said. “Seven of Nine to Captain Janeway.”

Her hails went unanswered. 

_ What if this drone was unsatisfactory to its new collective?  _

Her thoughts were interrupted when she spotted something – a red figure on the horizon. Whatever it was was not moving. Seven looked around and, not seeing anything else, started towards the figure in the distance. 

When Seven grew close enough to identify the object, she began to run. The pain in her back was irrelevant, the pain in her head was irrelevant, only -

“Captain!” she cried, throwing herself into the sand beside Kathryn Janeway. She flipped Kathryn onto her back, relieved to find she was breathing. Her eyes were closed, her auburn hair askew across her face. Seven swept the hair out of her face delicately. 

“Captain? Captain, wake up,” Seven said, gently shaking her shoulder. “Captain...please.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kathryn was hot. She was burning up. She needed to wake up, clearly something was wrong with the environmental controls, but she couldn't let her eyes open. Then she heard something. Seven's voice, her sweet Seven, telling her to wake up. 

_ Why is Seven in my quarters?  _ She realized.  _ Did I-? _

Her eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was blue. 

_ Seven's eyes,_ she realized with a smile. Then she saw the red sky behind her. 

“Captain?” Seven said again. 

Kathryn lifted her head then tried to sit up. She let out a surprised cry as pain flared through her arm. 

“Seven, where are we?” she asked, grimacing as Seven helped her to sit up. 

“I am uncertain, Captain. My cortical array is malfunctioning. I cannot remember...we were in a shuttle, we were...charting a...a...”

“A quasar. I remember that. I don't remember how we got here. The shuttle-?”

“I have not seen it. No debris, nothing but sand... You are damaged, Captain.”

“My arm...help me, Seven,” Kathryn said, unzipping her command tunic. With some effort she got her good arm free then Seven helped her remove her wounded arm from the jacket and turtleneck with a tenderness that surprised her. 

“You are damaged,” Seven said again. Kathryn grimaced as she examined her arm. It was severely swollen and bruised.

“I think it's broken,” she said, attempting to flex her fingers and trying not to cry out. “Don't touch – ow!”

Seven ignored her protest and gently felt along her arm with her metal-tipped fingers. The coolness of the Borg implant on her bruised skin made the hair on her arm stand up and a shiver went through her. 

“I believe you are correct, Captain. Your radius is broken,” Seven said. 

“Great,” Kathryn groaned and tried to get up.

“Perhaps you should not move, Captain. You may be more damaged than you realize.”

“I'm fine, Seven. Help me up,” Kathryn said. 

The blonde obeyed and stood at attention while Kathryn looked around. 

“I don't see anything, do you?”

“No, Captain. What do we do?”

“...We pick a direction and walk. We can't stay here with no shelter, no water, no food,” she decided.

“Which way, Captain?”

“Which direction did you come from?”

“That way.”

“Well...let's keep walking this way. If the shuttle we were in crashed and we were ejected, maybe it kept going.”

Seven nodded and picked up the captain's tunic and turtleneck. They started walking, Kathryn holding her arm at an odd angle. 

“Perhaps we can use your shirt to make a sling, Captain,” Seven suggested. “To take some pressure off your arm.”

“Good idea,” Kathryn said, slowing to a stop. “I should have thought of that.”

“Perhaps you hit your head too,” Seven said as she tied the shirt and carefully slipped it around Kathryn's neck. 

“Maybe,” she said and grimaced as she slid her arm into the sling. “Thank you, Seven.”

“Yes, Captain.”

They continued walking, and Kathryn struggled to remember how they arrived there. They'd been in a shuttle on the way back to Voyager. Seven had been at the helm, she'd been at tactical. They'd been discussing Earth literature when the shuttle began to shake, then...nothing.

“I can't remember...we were discussing Dickinson and I think we were attacked. You don't remember?”

“No, Captain. My cortical array is damaged.”

“Damaged? Oh Seven, I'm sorry, I didn't even ask if you're okay!”

“Do not worry, Captain. My damage is insignificant.”

“What damage, Seven?”

“My nanoprobes are repairing it, Captain.”

“Will your cortical array repair itself?” Kathryn asked, concerned. 

“Unknown. It is possible.”

“Let's hope so. Maybe we can get some answers.”

“Captain?”

“Yes, Seven?”

“Who is Dickinson?”

“Emily Dickinson. She was a 19th century poet from Massachusetts.”

“We were discussing poetry? Why?”

“You expressed an interest in lyrical communication. Dickinson was always one of my favorites.”

“What is your favorite poem, Captain?”

“Of Dickinson's? It's called Hope,” she said and after a moment began to recite. “ 'Hope is the thing with feathers,  that perches in the soul, that sings the tune, without the words, and never stops at all. And sweetest in the gale is heard, and sore must be the storm, that could abash the little bird, that kept so many warm. I've heard it in the chillest land, and on the strangest sea, yet never in extremity it asked a crumb of me.'"

Seven quirked her ocular implant and seemed to consider her words. After a moment Seven stopped abruptly. 

“You dropped a pip, Captain,” Seven said, bending to pick it up. Kathryn didn't miss the grimace of pain on her face as she bent. She suspected Seven was more injured than she let on. 

Seven took a moment to pop the other three pips off the shirt before they continued walking. She held the four pips in the palm of her hand, admiring their weight. Not just the physical weight. These were her captain's pips. These pips commanded the ship, commanded her... She recalled Stardate 52647. Janeway had been in her dress uniform on her way to a diplomatic function, and she'd asked Seven to help her attach a pip. Even with her cortical array damaged, Seven could recall with perfect clarity the way the captain's skin felt, the softness of her throat, the quickening of her pulse...

“Do you see that, Seven?” Kathryn asked suddenly. 

Seven followed her line of sight to see a dark shape on the horizon. As they got closer she saw that it was trees. 

“Thank God. Shade,” Kathryn said as they approached the trees. “I need to get out of this sun.”

“Your face and shoulders have become inflamed,” Seven observed. “This planet's sun is damaging you.”

“Just a little sunburn. We can't all have Borg nanoprobes.” she said with a smile. 

“My biosuit provides sufficient protection from the elements. Perhaps Starfleet should consider making a uniform change?” Seven said lightly. 

“I can't imagine I'd look as good in a biosuit as you,” Kathryn said without thinking. 

Seven caught her eye briefly. 

“I think you would look nice, Captain,” Seven said, her cheeks faintly pink. 

Kathryn looked away. 

_ This sun is getting to me,_ she thought to herself. 

They reached the trees and Kathryn let out a relieved sigh as they stepped into the shade. They stopped for a moment and Kathryn looked around. The trees were all of the same sort – smooth bark and broad, think leaves. She could hear bird sounds, insects...and water. 

“Come on, Seven,” she said urgently, hurrying towards the sound. They dashed through the trees until they came out at the edge of a large river. 

“Please, tell me that water is drinkable, Seven,” Kathryn said. Seven placed the four pips she held on a nearby rock, then took the tricorder from Kathryn's belt and scanned the water. 

“It is safe, Captain.”

Kathryn dropped to her knees beside the river and with her one good hand scooped up water and drank. Then she splashed water on her face, neck, and shoulders. She resisted the urge to stick her whole head in the river, thinking it would be undignified for a Starship captain. 

She leaned back on her heels with a sigh and looked up to see Seven watching her intently. 

“Seven?” she inquired.

“You have more freckles on your face, shoulders, and chest than you did two hours ago, Captain.”

“Hm? Oh, that happens when I'm out in the sun too long.”

“Why?”

“I don't really know, Seven. It's just one of those things about having freckles.”

Seven continued to stare at her until she became uncomfortable. Kathryn got unsteadily to her feet. 

“What should we do now, Captain?” Seven asked, stepping forward to help her up. 

“I think we should built a shelter. If we can't find the shuttle, we'll need a place to sleep. Next to the river is a good place. Fresh water, we can try to catch fish. Shelter, food, water, and fire.”

“I do not think it will rain, Captain. Perhaps our efforts are best spent on building a fire,” Seven suggested.

“You may be right. Okay. Let's gather all the dead wood we can and pile it up.”

“You should let me do it, Captain, your arm-”

“I'm fine,” Kathryn said curtly, leaning over to pick up a dead branch. She wasn't one to sit idly by and let her crew do all the work. 


	3. Chapter 3

Seven kept a close eye on the captain as they gathered a pile of wood. She could tell Kathryn was in pain but she knew the woman was too stubborn to rest. _As stubborn as I am_ , she thought, trying to ignore the pain in her ribs as she leaned over to pick up her 26th piece of wood. She dragged the limb over to the pile and easily snapped it into four smaller more manageable pieces. 

“Now you're just showing off,” Kathryn said, her tone teasing. 

“Captain?”

“I forget how strong you are, Seven.”

“Borg implants,” Seven said, looking down at her metal-encased hand and flexing it. A part of her hated the metal implants, the technology that would always be a part of her. 

“I think that's enough wood for now,” Kathryn said, interrupting her thoughts. “Let's build a small fire, I want to make sure we have it before the sun goes down.”

“Yes Captain,” Seven said, taking some of the wood and placing it in a smaller pile, along with some dead leaves. 

“Step back, Seven,” Kathryn said, leveling her phaser at the pile. Seven stepped aside and Kathryn fired. Her phaser sparked and shorted out. 

“Damn!” Kathryn exclaimed. “it must have been damaged in the crash. How are we going to start a fire without a phaser?”

Seven quirked her ocular implant then knelt next to the pile. She snapped her metal-tipped fingers several times, causing sparks that ignited the dead leaves. 

“Borg technology for the win,” Kathryn said. “Good job, Seven.”

“May I see your phaser, Captain? Perhaps I can repair it.”

Kathryn handed over her phaser and Seven set to work on it. Kathryn walked around, looking for something to eat but not going too far. She kept Seven within earshot. She didn't like being hurt and especially didn't like not having her weapon on an alien planet. With only one good arm, she couldn't even work her tricorder. 

She found a bush with large blue fruit the size of oranges. She picked several and carried them in her sling back to where Seven was sitting near the fire, tinkering with the phaser. 

“Can you scan these for me, Seven?” Kathryn asked, handing her one of the fruit. 

“Yes, Captain,” Seven said, setting the phaser aside. She took the fruit and scanned it. “It is safe to eat, Captain. In fact, it contains more nutritional value than most of Mr Neelix's meals.”

“Good to know,” Kathryn said, sitting down next to Seven. She took the fruit back from Seven and took a bite. 

A flavor not dissimilar to peach exploded in her mouth. Juices ran down her chin. She slurped the juice from the fruit, then wiped her mouth. 

“It's really good, Seven. Try some,” she said, offering the Borg one of the fruit. 

“Taste is irrelevant, Captain,” Seven said, but took the fruit. 

“Call me Kathryn, Seven. We may be here a while, may as well drop the formalities.”

“Kathryn,” Seven said slowly, then took a bite of the fruit. Kathryn watched her eyes widen slightly as juice ran down her chin. 

“Good, isn't it?” Kathryn asked. 

“Yes,” Seven said, taking another bite. “Although messy.”

Kathryn chuckled in amusement, thinking to herself how cute Seven was. She watched her as they finished eating their fruit. Seven wiped her face on the sleeve of her biosuit then rose to go and rinse her hands in the river. 

Kathryn stayed seated but leaned up against a tree. Her arm was throbbing painfully and she was starting to feel tired. She leaned her head back against the tree and closed her eyes. 

When Kathryn opened her eyes a while later, Seven was nowhere to be seen. She felt an un-captain-like rush of panic.

“Seven?” she called out, getting to her feet, trying to ignore the pain in her arm. 

_ Where could she be? What if she found hostile aliens or some sort of predator found her? What if she fell in the river? Can Borg swim? _

“Seven!” she called again, heart pounding.

“I'm here, Captain,” said Seven, coming out of the trees. 

“Jesus, Seven, you scared me! Don't ever do that again!”

“Captain?” Seven said, looking confused. 

“Oh Seven. I'm sorry, I just...where were you?”

“Looking around. I did not wish to wake you.”

“Any sign of the shuttle?”

“None.”

“What have you got there?” Kathryn asked, noticing several leaves in Seven's hand.

“For you, Captain. For your arm. These leaves possess anti-inflammatory properties. They may help. Please, sit back down.”

Kathryn sat, desperate for some relief. Seven knelt beside her and slipped the sling off of her head. Kathryn grimaced as she saw her arm was even more swollen and bruised than before. 

Seven rubbed some of the leaves between her hands then draped them across Kathryn's arm. Kathryn sighed with relief at the cooling sensation. 

“How is that, Kathryn?” Seven asked, looking up to meet her gaze. 

“Alot better, Seven. Thank you.”

“You're welcome,” she said, sitting down beside her. 

“How are _you_ feeling, Seven? How's your head?”

“My nanoprobes are still repairing damage but I am functioning adequately.”

“A far cry from your usual perfection.”

“Indeed.”

“Maybe you should rest, Seven. It's getting dark. Why don't you lie down?”

Seven hesitated, then inclined her head. She moved closer to the small fire and lay flat on her back. 

Kathryn watched her for a little while then got up and went to the river. She washed her face and drank some more water. She studied the water – she could see shadows flitting around. Fish, no doubt. She watched them, considering how they might catch some. She could carve a hook...but no knife. 

“Kathryn?”

Kathryn turned to see Seven watching her. 

“I am unused to reclining in this manner, Kathryn,” Seven said. 

“Well it doesn't look very comfortable,” she replied, getting up and going back to the tree. “Try lying on your side, that's how I sleep.”

Seven rolled onto her side, tucking her arm under her head. 

“Better?” Kathryn asked. 

“I suppose,” she said and closed her eyes again. 

Kathryn leaned back against the tree again and looked up. The sky had turned deep scarlet and before long what little bit of the sky she could see through the trees had turned black. She could see a few stars, cold and unfamiliar to her. 

_ Is Voyager up there? _ She wondered as she looked up. _ Are they looking for us? What if they don't find us? _

Kathryn sighed softly and lay down, mindful of her injured arm. It was throbbing again. 

_ We have to find the shuttle,  _ she thought tiredly _.  I can't go on like this, without the use of my hand. First thing tomorrow, we find the shuttle... _


	4. Chapter 4

Seven wasn't sleeping. She was laying perfectly still, letting her nanoprobes repair the rest of the damage. She could hear the captain shifting restlessly, groaning quietly every time she moved her arm. She wished there was something she could do to help but short of assimilating her, her only hope was to find the shuttle and the medkit it contained.

 

Kathryn sighed again and rolled from her side to her back. Suddenly she heard a rustling and a soft growl. Her eyes flew open and she saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes staring at her in the darkness.

She heard movement behind her and in a flash Seven was crouching between her and the creature. Seven let out a loud, predatory growl that sent a shiver through the captain. The large yellow eyes vanished and there was the sound of something moving away.

“Seven,” Kathryn breathed, sitting up.

“It is gone, Captain.”

“What was it?”

“My closest reference is an Ursus Americanus.”

“A bear,” Kathryn said. “...Good thing you scared it off. What was with the roar?”

“It seemed like the right thing to do.”

“It worked,” Kathryn said. “You weren't asleep?”

“No. You were not asleep either.”

“No. Thinking about how we're going to find the shuttle. We'll start looking in the morning, mapping the terrain.”

“If we find the shuttle, there will be a medkit. We can heal your arm.”

“My thoughts exactly. We need to rest, Seven, so we an find the shuttle tomorrow.”

“Yes, Kathryn,” Seven said, laying down next to her, putting herself between the captain and the woods. Kathryn looked at her a moment, then lay down. She didn't know how she'd be able to sleep with Seven so close, close enough to touch, but to her surprise she found herself growing drowsy. She knew she was safe with Seven.

“Goodnight Kathryn,” Seven said softly.

“Night Seven,” she said sleepily.

Seven dozed lightly but never fully fell asleep. She was awake when the sun began to rise and the sky lightened to a maroon color. She watched Kathryn sleep, saw her eyes fluttering behind her eyelids.

_ REM sleep,  _ she recalled _.  The state during which humans dream. What does the captain dream of? Of Earth? Her family? Her former fiance? _

Kathryn twitched in her sleep, her fingers grasping something unseen. Then she murmured something that sounded suspiciously like 'Seven'.

Seven's eyes widened slightly.

_ Me? Captain Janeway dreams about...me?  _ She thought, a rush of warmth spreading through her.  _ This drone also has dreams about the captain – about Kathryn. Dreams of being touched by her, of touching her, feeling her heart race for me...Does she have similar dreams? _

Kathryn groaned, a sound that sent a rush of arousal through Seven, then her gray eyes fluttered open. They focused on Seven and the captain gave a reflexive smile.

“Good morning, Seven,” she said, wincing as she sat up. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, Captain.”

“You're a terrible liar, Seven.”

“I'm sorry, Captain. I did not want to cause you concern.”

“Call me Kathryn, please, Seven. There's hardly room for a command structure when it's just the two of us.”

“Yes Kathryn. Are you ready to begin searching for the shuttle?”

“In a moment,. I have to use the facilities.”

“Kathryn?” Seven asked, confused.

“I have to pee, Seven,.”

“Oh!” she realized. “My abdominal implant eliminates waste.”

“We can't all be so lucky,” Kathryn said wryly, trying to get to her feet. Her back was stiff from lying on the ground and her arm was throbbing.

Seven stepped forward and offered her a hand up.

“It's my arm that's broken, not my legs,” Kathryn said, waving her away and getting up.

Seven withdrew her hand and put it behind her back in her at-attention stance.

“Sorry, Seven. That was bitchy.”

“I have come to expect as much when you are under-caffeinated, Kathryn.”

Kathryn looked surprised then let out a short laugh.

“That bad, huh? I'm sorry. I'll be right back.”

Kathryn squatted behind a bush then returned to where Seven was waiting.

“Which way should we go, Captain- Kathryn?”

“Old habits die hard, eh? Let's see...My gut says we should follow the river.”

“What if we do not find the shuttle, Kathryn?” Seven asked a few hours later, after they had been walking a while.

“I prefer to think positive.”

“And I prefer to think realistically,” Seven replied. “What if we do not find the shuttle?”

“Then Voyager will find us,” Kathryn said confidently. “They have to.”


	5. Chapter 5

They didn't find the shuttle that day or the next. Each night they returned to their camp by the river. The third day they began searching the desert. When they returned to the camp that afternoon, Kathryn was burning up. Her arm ached and her shoulders were sunburnt. She went straight for the river, shed her pants, and waded in wearing just her underwear and tank top. 

When she was waist-deep she stopped and splashed water on her face. She looked back towards shore to see Seven watching her intensely. 

“What?” Kathryn asked. 

“Nothing,” Seven said, her cheeks tinging pink. She turned away and went to work on the phaser. 

“Any luck?” Kathryn asked, wading out of the water and putting her pants back on. 

“The phaser is damaged beyond repair.”

“Then what are you-?”

“I believe I can modify it with my nanoprobes.”

“Modify it for what?”

“To heal your arm, Kathryn.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I have never used them this way but I think it can be done.”

“You think? I don't fancy being assimilated.”

“I can do this, Kathryn.”

Kathryn watched her work for a little while, then noticed the sky was growing darker. She added more wood to the fire, then looked back to Seven. 

“I'm going to get some more fruit, okay?”

“Yes, Kathryn,” Seven said absently, still fiddling with the phaser. 

Kathryn left their little campsite and headed to the copse of bushes where the fruit grew. She picked some of the blue fruit, putting them in her sling to carry them. She was thinking they would have to find meat to eat before long when she felt hot air on the back of her neck. She stiffened and slowly turned around to find herself face to face with a giant, dark-furred creature with yellow eyes. 

She couldn't back away. She tried to side step but the creature let out a low growl and she frozen. It parted its massive jaws and she saw rows upon rows of dripping yellow fangs, as it growled again. It took a threatening step towards her and Kathryn closed her eyes expecting an attack. Instead, she heard a loud animalistic sound. Her eyes flew open in time to see Seven charging the creature. She shoved it with her Borg hand and the creature flew back several feet, landing sprawled on the ground. Seven stood between Kathryn and the creature and snarled loudly. The creature got to its feet then disappeared into the woods. 

“Kathryn, are you damaged?” Seven asked, turning to face her. 

“No – well, no more than I already was,” she said wryly. “Thank you, Seven.”

“Perhaps it's best if we stay together, Kathryn. For safety purposes.”

“You're right,” Kathryn said ruefully. “I can't even defend myself. I'm useless.”

“Self-pity is inefficient and unproductive, Kathryn,” Seven said. “It is also not true. You are not useless.”

Kathryn sighed heavily. She knew Seven wasn't one for platitudes but she didn't see how she was of any use. Seven laid her hand on Kathryn's shoulder – a comforting action the captain had performed on her numerous times. Kathryn looked up in surprise and Seven smiled awkwardly at her. It was meant to be reassuring, Kathryn realized, and she returned the smile. 

“Some good news,” Seven said as they walked back towards the campsite. “I believe I can now fix your arm.”

“You can?” Kathryn asked excitedly. 

“Your excitement may be premature,” Seven warned. 

“What do you mean?”

“I have done the best I can but I am afraid this will hurt.”

“I can handle a little pain,” Kathryn said dismissively. “Bring it on.”

“Sit down and eat something,” Seven instructed. “You may need your strength.”

Normally she would argue – she didn't take kindly to being told what to do – but she knew not arguing would expedite the process. She wanted her arm fixed. She sat with her back up against a tree and got one of the fruit from her sling. She gave one to Seven and bit into the other one.

She devoured the fruit as quickly as possible and looked up to see Seven, who appeared amused. 

“What?” Kathryn asked, sucking the juice off of her fingers. 

“I just expected you to argue with me,” Seven said, a small smile playing on her lips. 

“Are you saying I'm combative?” she asked teasingly. 

“That would be one adjective,” she replied. 

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes. Combative...insistent...self-assured...diplomatic...beautiful.”

Kathryn's head shot up in surprise and Seven looked away, off towards the river. 

“Thank you,” Kathryn said softly. 

“Let us repair your arm,” Seven said, avoiding her gaze. 

“Yes,” Kathryn said eagerly, sliding the sling from around her neck. Seven knelt beside her and helped her get her arm the rest of the way out of the sling. 

Seven held the modified phaser in one hand but appeared to hesitate. 

“This will hurt,” she warned again. 

“Go ahead,” Kathryn said, holding her arm out. 

Kathryn thought she was ready but nothing could have prepared her for the excruciating pain as the device pierced her skin. It spread down her arm to her fingertips like fire. She clenched her jaw to keep from screaming, not wanting to show weakness in front of a member of her crew. Even if it was Seven. 

The pain intensified and Kathryn let out a low groan. She tried to focus on something, anything other than the pain but she couldn't even keep her eyes open. When unconsciousness overtook her, it was a relief. 


	6. Chapter 6

“Kathryn?” Seven said, catching her as she slumped to the side. She eased her to the ground and placed two of her metal-tipped fingers on the pulse point on her neck. Her blood pressure was a little high but not dangerously so. Her pulse was strong and steady. 

“At least I did not kill you,” Seven murmured, brushing her auburn hair out of her face. She frowned when she saw a trickle of blood roll from Kathryn's mouth. She opened her jaw gently and saw that Kathryn had bitten her lip, no doubt in attempt to keep from crying out. Seven ran her thumb lightly over Kathryn's lower lip, wiping the blood away. Her thumb dipped into her mouth. It was warm and wet and sent a rush of excitement through her. 

Seven withdrew her hand quickly. She hadn't meant to molest her. She checked Kathryn's arm – the bruising had disappeared and the skin was pale, a little gray from the nanoprobes in her bloodstream. 

Seven leaned back against the tree and looked around. Her eyes fell on the river and she recalled the fish she'd seen.

_ Kathryn requires protein-based biomatter for adequate nutrition,  _ she thought, but did not get up right away.  _ This drone also requires protein-based biomatter. The blue fruit has insufficient nutritional requirements. ...This drone is not functioning at optimal efficiency.  _

She had not slept more than an hour or two in the last three days. The poor sleep, inadequate nutrition, and sacrificing some of her nanoprobes to repair Kathryn's arm left Seven feeling drained. 

_ Irrelevant,  _ she told herself, getting to her feet. _ Captain Janeway needs help. This drone's primary objective is to protect and care for...Kathryn.  _

She looked down at Kathryn a moment and smiled. 

_This drone will obtain fish for you_. 

Seven went to the edge of the river and took off her shoes. She unzipped her biosuit, peeled it off, and draped it over the limb of a nearby tree before wading into the water. 

She was surprised to find that submerging herself in the river felt pleasant. She recalled Kathryn's penchant for baths and smiled. She had always thought it an inefficient method of cleansing oneself but now she realized it was more than that. 

Seven relaxed in the water for a while, submerging herself completely. When she stood up her hair was weighed down from the water. She pulled the pins out that held her hair in place, letting it fall around her face. She dunked her head back underwater and came up, smoothing her hair back. 

She felt a fish brush against her leg and recalled her purpose in the river. She stilled her movements, waiting for the fish to become acclimated to her presence. When they did she reached out lightning-fast and grabbed one, tossing it up on the bank. She smiled triumphantly and became still again. 

Seven caught three more fish before wading out of the river. As she left the water she saw Kathryn's head was turned towards her and she was watching her. She felt her nipples harden under her gaze and found herself wondering what Kathryn thought of her body. 

She pretended not to notice Kathryn's gaze as she put her biosuit back on. She gathered her fish and carried them back over to the fire. Kathryn's eyes were closed again, her breathing even. Seven knelt to check her pulse. Her blood pressure was back within normal ranged. Seven touched her cheek gently, then went to cook her fish. 


	7. Chapter 7

Kathryn came to when she smelled food cooking. Her arm ached but it felt better than it had in days. 

“Kathryn? Are you conscious?” Seven said, appearing beside her. 

“Yes, I'm conscious,” she said with a chuckle. “What're you cooking?”

“Fish,” Seven sad, helping her sit up. 

“Fish? Oh. I thought that was a dream. You were in the river.”

“You often dream about me naked?” Seven asked, quirking her ocular implant. 

Kathryn felt her face flush and she didn't know what to say. 

“...Is the food ready?” she asked after an awkward moment of silence. 

“Yes, Kathryn. Are you hungry?”

“Starving,” she replied as Seven went back to the fire. She came back with two sticks with two cooked fish impaled on each stick. Seven sat beside her and they both ate hungrily. 

“How is your arm?” Seven asked, pulling off a piece of fish and popping it into her mouth. 

“Sore,” Kathryn admitted. “But a lot better. ...It's gray.”

“It's the nanoprobes in your bloodstream. They will become inactive in 4.5 hours and your skin will regain its pigmentation.”

“That's good. Thank you, Seven. ...You look tired.”

“You do not need to be concerned, Kathryn. I am...functioning.”

“Within acceptable parameters?” Kathryn asked, slightly teasing. Seven tilted her head, her blue eyes analyzing, piercing. 

“No,” she said finally. “I am not functioning within acceptable parameters. I cannot sleep and my nanoprobes are depleted.”

“But you've been sleeping or I thought you were.”

“No. I lay down and attempt to let my body rest but I do not achieve a state of complete unconsciousness. For the most part I just look at the stars, listen to the animals moving in the woods, or watch you sleep.”

Kathryn glanced at her but said nothing. After all, how many times had she watched Seven regenerate on Voyager?

“You are much better at sleeping than I am,” Seven said. 

“Well I've had more practice I suppose,” she said. “why don't you lay down? Maybe you're not laying in a comfortable position.”

Seven lay down flat on her back. Kathryn retrieved her outer tunic and folded it. 

“Try laying on your side,” Kathryn said, tucking the tunic under Seven's head as a pillow. Seven rolled onto her side awkwardly. 

“Like this,” Kathryn said, laying down near her, putting her good arm under her head. Seven copied her position and Kathryn saw her body visibly relax. 

Kathryn grew drowsy and was almost asleep herself when Seven spoke. 

“What if the bear returns while I am unconscious?” Seven asked, her voice sleepy and adorable. 

“Don't worry,” Kathryn assured her. “The fire should keep away predators.”

“Perhaps you should move closer to me...so that I can more adequately protect you.”

Kathryn raised her head slightly to look at her. By the light of the flickering fire, she could see Seven's eyes were half-closed, her blonde hair falling slightly across her face. She looked beautiful. 

“So you can protect me?” Kathryn asked with a smile, sliding closer to her. 

“Yes. You are still injured. I would feel more comfortable if you were...closer.”

“Well, we want you to be comfortable,” she said, sliding even closer. She could feel the warmth of Seven's body only a few inches away. 

“Goodnight Kathryn,” Seven said softly, reaching out to touch her face gently. Kathryn leaned into her touch automatically and yawned. Seven brushed her cheek lightly with her thumb before withdrawing her hand. 

Seven's eyes closed and her breathing evened out. Kathryn watched as her face relaxed and Seven took on an altogether peaceful look. 

_ Beautiful,  _ she thought drowsily, overcome with a desire to touch her. She suppressed the desire, not wanting to wake her. _ What am I doing? She's a member of my crew. I can't let myself get close to her...but I'm already closer to her than anyone else on the ship...and we're not on the ship. ...And what if they never find us? I can't hide my feelings for her when it's just the two of us...and maybe I shouldn't.  _


	8. Chapter 8

A gust of wind blew a lock of blonde hair across Seven's face, ticking her nose. Her eyes flew open as she brushed her nose. It was dark out, the fire had died down to embers, but Seven could see Kathryn's sleeping face just 5.4 inches away. The wind had picked up and Kathryn was shivering in her sleep. Seven got the jacket from under her head and closed the distance between her and Kathryn, spreading the jacket over both of them before wrapping her arms around the smaller woman. Kathryn snuggled into her embrace and tucked her head up under Seven's chin. 

_ This is a much better position for sleep,  _ Seven thought drowsily. _ Possibly the best position.  _

And without further thought she drifted off back to sleep. 

She didn't wake again until the sun was up. The wind was still blowing hard and leaves feel around them like rain. 

“It's cold,” Kathryn murmured, her face pressed against Seven's chest. 

“59 degrees Fahrenheit,” she reported, holding Kathryn tighter, pleased that she didn't pull away. “I should have built a shelter.”

“Mm. My arm feels a lot better. I can help,” she said, slipping her arm around Seven's torso. “We should get up.”

“We should,” Seven agreed, but didn't make any move to get up. Kathryn yawned and shivered slightly and Seven stroked her back. Kathryn shivered again and squirmed, wedging her leg between Seven's thighs. A rush of heat went through Seven's abdomen and settled between her legs. She continued stroking Kathryn's back and after a minute she slipped her hand beneath the fabric of her tank top to feel her skin, warm and alive beneath her fingertips. 

Kathryn pulled her head back slightly to look up at her. Her gray eyes were warm, full of affection. Her pink tongue darted out to unconsciously lick her lips. Seven found she couldn't wait any longer – she lowered her head and kissed her. 

Kathryn trembled in her arms and as the kiss deepened she felt Kathryn's hands move up, her fingers twining themselves in her air. They kissed, long and hard, their tongues intertwining as they explored each other for the first time. 

When they broke apart Kathryn was breathing hard. Seven took a deep breath but her nanoprobes kept her respiration even. She looked down at Kathryn – her face was flushed, her lips swollen. She was still shivering and Seven could feel her body temperature was low. 

“You are cold, Kathryn,” Seven murmured, her lips brushing hers gently. “I will build you a shelter.”

She squeezed Kathryn tightly a moment and kissed her once more before getting to her feet. Kathryn followed, shivering. Seven grabbed the tunic and draped it across Kathryn's shoulders before beginning to construct plans for a shelter. 


	9. Chapter 9

The good night's sleep had allowed Seven to regain some of her strength. She tore branches from trees easily and she and Kathryn built a makeshift shelter while the wind howled around them. It whipped Seven's blonde hair around her face so hard it stung. She had lost her hair pins somewhere near the river. 

Soon they had a makeshift shelter. It wasn't much but it would protect them from the brutal wind. Seven wanted to keep working, but when the lightning started Kathryn protested. 

“Get in here and lay down with me, before you get struck by lightning,” Kathryn insisted, grabbing her hand. Seven relented, thinking getting close to Kathryn sounded better than staying in the elements. 

“Do you think it will rain?” Kathryn murmured as Seven crawled into the shelter. 

“The humidity is low – only 6%,” Seven reported. “I do not think it will rain.”

“At least we're out of the wind,” Kathryn said, stretching out on her back. Seven lay down beside her and Kathryn rolled on her side to face her. 

“Do Borg implants conduct electricity?” Kathryn asked teasingly, reaching out to trace her ocular implant lightly with her fingertips. Her touch sent a pleasant shiver through Seven and she closed her eyes. 

“No, Kathryn. My implants do not conduct electricity. That would be...inefficient,” she said with a slight smile. 

“It would be,” Kathryn agreed. 

Thunder rumbled and the ground seemed to shake beneath them. Kathryn squirmed closer to her and Seven put her arms around her. She could feel Kathryn's heart beating fast in her chest, like a small animal's. 

“Are you frightened, Kathryn?” she said softly. 

“What?” she scoffed, affronted. “No. I am a starship captain.”

“A starship captain who is afraid of thunder?”

“I'm not scared of anything,” she said defiantly, sticking her chin out. 

“No? Are you scared of this?” Seven murmured and kissed her. 

“I'm not sure 'scared' is the right word,” Kathryn said on exhale, her breath warm on Seven's lips. 

“What is then? ...Anxious?”

Kathryn shook her head and Seven kissed her lips lightly. 

“Nervous?” Seven asked, and kissed her again. 

“Hmm...” Kathryn responded against her lips. 

“How about...aroused?”

“Mm...mm-hmm.”

“Good,” she whispered and kissed her once more. This time the kiss deepened and Seven slipped her hands back under Kathryn's command tunic and tanktop to feel her skin. Kathryn trembled at her touch. Seven trailed her hands up the smooth skin of Kathryn's back to her strong shoulders, pulling her closer. 

She felt Kathryn's hands on the back of her neck, then move up into her hair. Her scalp tingled as Kathryn's fingertips traveled through her hair. 

They continued to kiss and touch and when Kathryn tried to roll her over, Seven moved compliantly. Kathryn moved on top of her but bumped into the side of the shelter. 

“Careful,” Seven murmured, raising her head to kiss her lips. “The shelter may collapse...I should have constructed a better shelter for you.”

“We built it together,” Kathryn murmured as Seven gently rolled her over. “It isn't your job to take care of me, Seven.”

“But I _want_ to take care of you, Kathryn,” she murmured, kissing her lips, then her jaw as she moved to straddle her. “I want to protect you, and take care of you...Will you allow me to take care of you?”

“Oh Seven,” she whispered, her voice catching as Seven kissed the pulse point on neck. "Yes..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, hope you all enjoy!

Kathryn found herself suddenly naked on the ground inside the makeshift shelter. She only had a moment to wonder how Seven had divested her of her clothes so quickly in such a small space before Seven's hands were on her small, sensitive breasts. She kissed the valley between them and Kathryn gasped. 

“Is this okay?” Seven murmured as she kissed her breasts. 

“Oh yes...” she moaned. “That feels wonderful.”

Kathryn found Seven's hair with her hands, running her fingers through the soft silky strands. She could feel Seven's warm mouth moving along her breast, felt her nipple harden as her wet tongue ran over it. Kathryn moaned softly as her tongue circled her nipple, then she sucked it lightly between her lips. 

“My God, Seven,” she groaned. 

Seven smiled then knelt up next to her. She unzipped her biosuit and peeled it off, exposing her luscious, ample breasts. There was a crack of lightning outside that illuminated her smooth, pale skin. 

“Oh my God,” she breath, delighted to see her up close .”You are beautiful.”

Seven just smiled and brought her head back down to her chest. Kathryn reached beneath her to feel one of her perfect breasts. She found one of her hardened nipples and took it gently between her fingers, caressing it. Seven moaned and Kathryn felt her metal-tipped fingers slide down her stomach to the exposed mound between her legs. She trailed her fingers through the auburn curls, then passed gently over her sex. Seven teased her, letting her fingers dance up and down the soft skin of Kathryn's inner thigh. 

Kathryn was in heaven. She slid her hands down Seven's back to her ass, squeezing it firmly. Her hand found its way back to the damp curls covering Kathryn's slit. 

“Wait,” Kathryn murmured, putting her hand on Seven's waist. 

She raised up a bit to kiss her stomach, then coaxed her to lay down next to her. She put the command tunic under Seven's head, then kissed her passionately. She let her hand slide between Seven's thighs to the smooth, satiny skin of her sex. She didn't have hair there or anywhere else on her lower body. 

“You're so perfect,” Kathryn murmured, then gasped as she felt Seven's hand slide back between her legs. Eager for her touch, Kathryn opened her legs. The touched each other simultaneously and Kathryn gasped again. Seven was so wet, her moisture hot and inviting. Kathryn slid one finger inside her lips gently. She found the hard nub of her clitoris and squeezed it gently. Seven lifted her hips with an un-Borg-like whimper and Kathryn felt an answering flood of moisture between her own legs. She began to massage Seven's clit gently as she felt Seven's hand spreading her, then felt a finger sliding deep inside her. 

Seven was sweet and gentle as she started to slide her finger in and out of Kathryn's aching pussy. Kathryn couldn't help but rock her hips in rhythm with her. She could hardly stand it, she had wanted this for so long. 

Seven stopped abruptly, her hips arched off the ground, her body tensed. Kathryn kept stroking her clit and Seven let out a cry as she climaxed. 

“Kathryn!” she gasped as she went limp, her hand falling from Kathryn's pussy. Kathryn let out a soft groan at the loss of contact. 

Seven was up in a flash, moving down between Kathryn's legs. Kathryn was momentarily impressed that she could bounce back so quickly, then she felt Seven's hot breath on her most intimate place. A shiver went through her as Seven pressed a kiss to her slit, rubbing her nose in the auburn curls. 

“Oh Seven!” she cried as the tip of Seven's tongue found her clit. 

The cold wind still raged outside of the shelter but Kathryn was on fire as Seven's tongue caressed her. When she felt two slender fingers enter her, she almost climaxed but was determined to hold out, to enjoy it. She concentrated on the motions of Seven's mouth against her sex. 

Seven kept working her fingers inside Kathryn's wetness. Her tongue alternated between sucking and flicking Kathryn's clit. Kathryn was in heaven, gyrating in time to Seven's finger, feeling like she was going to explode. 

Seven pushed a third finger into her and it was too much to take – Kathryn arched her back as spasms took over her body, pulsations of pleasure surging through every inch of her body. 

“Seven!” she cried, her body writhing into her touch. “Seven, Seven, Seven...”

As the waves of pleasure subsided she opened her eyes to find Seven's face above hers. Her sky blue eyes were full of warmth and a love she'd never imagined possible. 

“Seven,” she whispered, putting a hand to her face and drawing her down for a kiss. “I love you, Seven.”

Seven smiled and kissed her again. 

“Even if Voyager finds us?” Seven murmured. “If we get back to Voyager and you're the captain, will I just be your Astrometrics officer?”

“I love you, Seven,” she repeated firmly, gazing into those blue eyes. “Nothing is going to change that.”

“You loved me on Voyager,” Seven said, a statement not a question. 

“Yes,” she admitted. “I've loved you for a while.”

“You never acted on it before.”

“I wasn't sure...wasn't sure you felt the same.”

“I do. I've loved you since Stardate 51968.3,” Seven assured her, and kissed her sweetly. “You are cold, Kathryn. You should put your clothes back on.”

“We both should,” Kathryn agreed, shivering slightly. Seven kissed her once more then they moved to get dressed.


	11. Chapter 11

Kathryn woke to the feeling of Seven's hand down the front of her pants, beneath her panties, toying with her clitoris.

“Oh Seven,” she said breathlessly, immediately on the verge of climax again.

Seven brought her to an earth-shattering orgasm quickly then withdrew her hand and kissed Kathryn's lips.

“You're amazing,” Kathryn murmured, lifting her head to return the kiss.

“The wind stopped,” Seven murmured, kissing her nose then her forehead. “We should go find something to eat.”

“Good idea,” she said, feeling her stomach growl as she followed Seven out of the shelter.

The forest floor was covered with broad leaves that had fallen from the trees. The air was still and cool but not uncomfortably so. Kathryn took a deep breath and smiled. She saw Seven watching her, her blue eyes sparkling.

“You are beautiful, Kathryn,” she said, stepping forward to give her a lingering kiss. “...I will catch some fish for us.”

Kathryn nodded and watched as Seven stripped off her biosuit and waded into the water. The water was apparently brisk because she saw Seven's nipples harden instantly. She smiled as she watched Seven wade deeper into the water to fish, feeling like the luckiest woman alive.

She watched her for a while, then looked around. Alot of the trees were barren now and looking at the branches gave her an idea. She scouted around for the tallest tree, then went over to it, testing the bark.

“What are you doing, Kathryn?” Seven called from the river.

“Climbing – to see what I can see,” she called back.

With some effort Kathryn heaved herself onto the lowest branch. She couldn't remember the last time she'd climbed a tree. She'd forgotten how much strength it took.

_ If we ever get back to Voyager I should make a tree-climbing exercise program for the Holodeck,  _ she thought, pulling herself onto the next branch. _  If... _

The word gave her pause. How long did she really expect them to look for her and Seven? Every day that passed made their rescue more unlikely.

_ We'll be okay though,  _ she reasoned, continuing her climb. _  Whatever happens. We have each other. _

When she reached the top of the tree, she took a moment to catch her breath. Then, clinging carefully to the trunk, she looked around. The endless expanse of desert loomed to the South. Everything else was trees. Some were green still. Far to the East, she saw something blue. A lake, probably, but it was a good ways away. Still, she marked the direction of the lake mentally. She was about to climb down and tell Seven about the lake when she saw it – a glint of metal in a tree.

She tried to guess the distance – several miles at least. It lay between their current position and the far-off lake. Across the river where her young love was fishing.

“Seven, I see something!” she called down excitedly.

She didn't hear a response so she started down. When she dropped from the lowest branch onto the ground, she saw Seven on the bank of the river putting her biosuit back on. There were several fish on the ground beside her.

“Seven, I saw something – part of the shuttle I think,” she said eagerly. “Come on, let's go!”

“Patience, Kathryn. We should eat first,” Seven said calmly. “I already have the fish and we will need our strength.”

“Always the rational Borg,” Kathryn said with a note of fondness. “Alright, how can I help?”

“Get the fire going again while I clean these fish.”

“Yes ma'am.”


	12. Chapter 12

While they ate she told Seven about what she'd seen from the top of the tree, including the lake. 

“Should we continue towards the lake once we find whatever it is you saw?” Seven inquired. “It seems logical that if Voyager does find us, they would assume we had found a body of water to camp beside.”

“What about the river?” Kathryn asked. 

“It would not be visible from a shuttle,” Seven pointed out. 

“No, I mean it seems a shame to leave a source of drinkable water, not knowing whether we'll find more. And that lake was a _long_ way.”

“It is up to you, Kathryn,” Seven said evenly. “Personally, I do not care if we are ever found.”

“Seven!” she exclaimed, laughing slightly. “You can't mean that.”

“Oh but I do,” she said seriously. “You are the only one on the ship who really like me anyway.”

“That's not true, Seven! What about the Doctor? And Harry Kim and Tom Paris. I bet even B'elanna misses you on some level. And what about Naomi Wildman?”

“I had not considered Naomi Wildman. My absence will cause her sadness.”

“Yes it will,” Kathryn said sadly. “And...I want to go home, back to Earth. I want to take you home, to my mother, my sister...”

“Really?” Seven asked, her voice coming out funny. “You want me to meet your family?”

“Of course I do, Seven. I told you I love you and I mean it.”

Seven smiled and leaned over to kiss her. 

When they finished eating they gathered some of the blue fruit and made a sack out of Kathryn's turtleneck to carry them in. They were about to leave when Seven stopped abruptly. 

“What're you doing?” Kathryn asked, amused, as Seven dug in the dirt. 

“Your pips,” Seven said triumphantly, holding them out to show her. 

“It's okay, Seven. I can always replicate more when we get back to Voyager,” she chuckled. 

Seven shrugged but kept the pips in the palm of her hand as Kathryn led the way towards the debris she'd seen. 

“We have to cross the river,” she said, taking off her boots, socks, and pants. Seven nodded and stripped off her biosuit again. Kathryn waded into the river and let out a yelp at the coldness. Seven waded after her and picked her up, out of the water. 

“Seven!” she exclaimed, giggling. Seven kissed her chest as she carried her across the river. When they reached the other side she put her down gently. She kissed her swiftly, then they got dressed. 

“Why are you carrying my pips, Seven?” she asked after they had been walking a while. 

“I like them,” she answered simply.

“You like them. Why?”

“I do not know.”

They continued walking, hiking through the underbrush. Kathryn checked her tricorder periodically to make sure they were staying on course. 

“They are part of you,” Seven said almost an hour later. 

“What?” Kathryn asked, their earlier conversation forgotten. 

“Your pips. They are part of you, they remind me of you. I like them.”

Kathryn glanced at her and smiled. 

“I used to like them. I worked hard for them. I was so proud, so _damn_ proud to earn that final pip. To be captain, to be given my first commission, my first ship...”

“But not anymore? You don't like them?”

“I don't know,” she sighed. “Seven years as a captain of a ship that – sometimes – seems doomed. Never getting a break, never getting to shed my rank. It gets tiring. Start to resent those shiny bits of metal.”

Seven glanced down at the pips in her hand, then closed her fist. 

“But you want to go back?” Seven said, frowning slightly. 

“Yes,” she replied with a quirky smile. “I suppose I'm an enigma, aren't I?”

“Captain Enigma,” Seven said. 

“What is your mother like?” Seven inquired after they walked in silence a few minutes. “Her name is Gretchen, right? I read your file.”

“Yes, Gretchen Janeway. She's...sweet. And strong. Warm and caring. She gives the best hugs. She's a fantastic cook. Home cooked meals for every meal. She makes these amazing caramel brownies. Heh,” she chuckled softly. 

“...I do not remember my mother, but I suspect she was not warm or caring. The sort of woman who puts science ahead of the safety of her child,” she said, a little coldly. 

Kathryn slowed to a stop and pulled Seven into an embrace. 

“I'm sorry, Seven,” she said. 

“Unnecessary, Kathryn. As I said, I barely remember her,” she said, continuing to walk. “...Do you think your mother will like me?”

“Oh I know she will!” she declared. “She'll love you because I love you and you make me happy."


	13. Chapter 13

They walked for several hours, talking about Kathryn's family and her home town of Bloomington, Indiana. Seven was the first to spot the metal capsule wedged in the branch of a tree. She stopped and pointed and as she did, a memory swam to her cortical node. 

_ The shuttle was going down. The cockpit was full of smoke. Kathryn was at the helm, trying to stabilize their descent but Seven knew it was futile. The thrusters were shot. She grabbed a container and packed it swiftly. A medkit, emergency rations -  _

“I know what that is,” Seven said, feeling a surge of excitement. “I remember. I remember packing it as the shuttle went down. We were attacked, I think. That part was is still unclear in my memory, but I remember packing supplies.”

“Can you climb up and get it?” Kathryn asked, craning her neck, looking up. 

“Borg do not climb,” Seven stated evenly. 

“What, are you scared of heights?” she teased. 

“No,” Seven said stoically. “I – Borg do not climb.”

“Right,” she said with an eye roll, then approached the tree trunk deliberately. She was determining the best way to ascend the tree when she felt Seven's hands on her waist lifting her up. 

“Wh-”

“I am assisting,” Seven said, smiling up at her. 

Kathryn grabbed onto the closest branch and with Seven's help, climbed up. 

She scaled the tree, still feeling a little sore from her earlier climb. When she reached the capsule, she tossed it down to Seven. She looked around, spotting the lake she'd seen earlier. It looked a lot closer now. She climbed down the tree and she and Seven sat on the ground together. Seven opened the capsule and began to remove the contents. 

“Medkit-”

“A little too late,” Kathryn said with a laugh, rubbing her arm ruefully. 

“Emergency rations, one temperature regulating blanket, a-”

“A phaser!” Kathryn said gleefully, and Seven handed it to her. “I've never been so happy to see one of these!”

“You do not need a weapon,” Seven said dismissively. “I have protected you.”

“Yes, you have,” Kathryn said, kissing her cheek. “Thank you for that.”

Seven smiled and continued the inventory. 

“A knife. Canteens of water. And one portable subspace beacon.”

“Excellent! Activate it,” Kathryn said, then quickly added. “Sorry, seven. I didn't mean for that so sound like an order.”

“It's okay,” Seven assured with a faint smile. “You can't help yourself.”

Seven activated the small device, then returned the items to the container, except the phaser, which Kathryn hooked to her belt. 

“Shall we continue towards the lake or return to our camp by the river?” Seven inquired. 

“Well from the top of this tree, the lake didn't look too far...and we have water and rations now. So I think we should go for it.”

“Lead the way, Kathryn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update but an update nonetheless!  
> I'm determined to finish this or Denial before I start a new story...which I had an idea for earlier today. Lol. But I promise I wont start it until i finish at least one of these.


	14. Chapter 14

When it was almost dark, they still had not reached the distant lake. 

“We should stop for the evening,” Kathryn said reluctantly. 

“A prudent decision,” Seven agreed. “We can continue our journey when the sun rises. I will build a fire for us.”

“I can help,” Kathryn said, picking up several pieces of dead wood. 

It didn't take them long to build a decent sized fire, which Kathryn used her new phaser to light. They spread the thermal blanket on the ground near the fire and sat on it together, sharing a ration bar and drinking from one of the canteens of water. 

As the stars came out Kathryn moved to lean back against Seven. Seven put her arms around her and kissed her neck. 

“Are your shoulders sore, Kathryn?” she murmured, lips brushing the skin at the nape of her neck. 

“Mmm. Are you a mind-reader?” Kathryn asked as Seven moved her hands up her back. 

“I can feel your muscles trembling from exertion,” she replied and began to massage her shoulders gently. Kathryn moaned and leaned into her touch. 

“May I remove your tank top? Or will you be too cold?” Seven asked. 

“I'm very warm,” Kathryn said huskily. 

Seven grasped the tank top and pulled it over her head. She rubbed her shoulders a minute, then moved her fingers skillfully down the muscles along Kathryn's spine. When she reached her bra she unclasped it. Kathryn pulled it off and Seven continued massaging down her spine. She worked her way back up her back to her shoulder blades, then moved her hands around to her breasts. 

Kathryn moaned again and moved further back against her. She could feel Seven's breasts pressed against her back, could feel a powerful heat emanating from between her thighs. 

“Oh Seven,” she breathed as the blonde squeezed her small breasts. She teased her nipples into hardened nubs, and kissed the back of her neck. She trailed kisses down her neck, to her shoulder, then back to her neck. Kathryn turned her head slightly, allowing Seven to kiss a particularly sensitive spot on her neck that made her shudder with pleasure. Feeling her shudder, Seven closed her mouth over the spot, sucking hard. 

“Seven,” she groaned, the sound coming from somewhere deep inside of her. Seven nibbled the spot gently and Kathryn felt a flood of moisture between her legs. 

She squirmed, turning around in Seven's embrace so she could kiss her. Seven's mouth captured hers quickly, pulling Kathryn flush against her body. Even though Seven still wore her biosuit, the feeling of their breasts pressed together was electrifying. 

Seven sucked Kathryn's lower lip into her mouth. She nibbled it lightly, then traced it with her tongue. Kathryn moaned softly. When Seven left her lips for her neck, she found the sweet spot from this side and brushed it with her tongue lightly. Kathryn shuddered again and Seven squeezed her breasts. 

Seven moved down her neck to her chest, to kiss and suckle her small firm breasts. She moved from one nipple to the other, ravishing her with tongue and teeth, until she'd had her fill of Kathryn's breasts. She began kissing her way down her taut stomach. 

“Please – don't stop,” Kathryn pleaded as Seven's tongue dipped below her navel. “Please, Seven.”

“I will always give you what you ask of me,” Seven whispered against her skin, unbuttoning her pants. 

Seven grasped the pants and pulled them down, along with her underwear. Kathryn wiggled and kicked them off her ankles. Seven put her hands on Kathyn's hips a moment, then slid one hand down between her legs. She rubbed her clit lightly with her thumb, drawing a gasp from her. She traced her outer lips with one finger and Kathryn felt herself grow wetter. 

Seve ndipped the tip of her tongue between her wet folds and Kathryn groaned. 

“Please,” she said, grabbing the back of Seven's head and urging her harder against her. Seven flattened her tongue and gave her a long lick from her dripping opening to the top of her clit. 

She sucked the twitching bud between her lips and Kathryn let out a cry. She writhed and gasped and moaned as Seven sucked her relentlessly. 

“Please, Seven – your fingers, inside me,” she begged. 

Seven complied, thrusting two fingers into her wetness, which pushed Kathryn over the edge. She came with a loud, guttural cry. As her orgasm subsided she felt Seven's tongue cleaning her as her body continued to twitch. Finally Seven moved up her body to kiss her. 

“Well, we do not need a fire – your screams will have scared off every animal within a 5 mile radius,” Seven said teasingly. 

Kathryn wrapped her legs around Seven and flipped her over. 

“I believe I owe you two now,” Kathryn said, kissing her. “And I'll bet I can make _you_ scream even louder.”

“Challenge accepted,” Seven said, lifting her head. “I will remove my biosuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...hopefully later tonight


	15. Chapter 15

Seven stood and quickly stripped off her biosuit. Kathryn couldn't help but gasp softly. Even though she'd seen her nude before she didn't think she'd ever get used to her beauty. 

“Lie down for me please, beautiful woman,” Kathryn murmured, taking Seven by the hand. “I want to make love to you until you scream so loud the stars can hear you.”

“A physical impossibility,” Seven said with a smile as she reclined on the blanket. “Stars do not possess aural systems nor am I capable of producing a sound loud enough-”

Kathryn silenced her with a kiss, which Seven responded to eagerly. She began kissing her way down Seven's neck to her ample chest. She palmed her breasts, pushed them together and kissed them. She moved one hand between Seven's legs to cup her hairless mound. She was soaking wet. Kathryn smiled up at her a moment, then licked one of her beautiful pink nipples. Seven let out a soft gasp, so Kathryn sucked one nipple into her mouth, causing her to moan. 

She teased Seven's clit with her fingers while she licked and sucked her breasts. When Seven began to whimper insistently, Kathryn dipped her fingers lower to tease her opening. 

“Tell me what you want,” Kathryn said in her rasping voice. “Beg.”

“Please, Kathryn, please – penetrate me,” she begged shamelessly. 

Kathryn looked her in the eyes as she pushed two fingers inside of her. She was tight but of so wet. Seven moaned and pushed down on Kathryn's fingers, engulfing them. As Kathryn began to move her fingers inside her, Seven's head fell back and she moaned to the stars above. 

“Faster,” Seven whispered. “Please, Kathryn.”

“Louder,” she commanded as she began to faster. Seven groaned, her teeth clenched to keep from crying out, but her hips pushed up to meet Kathryn's fingers. Determined to make her scream, Kathryn used her thumb to find Seven's swollen clit. 

Seven moaned her name as Kathryn's fingers moved rapidly in and out of her, her thumb gliding over her clit. 

“Louder,” Kathryn said firmly. “I want you to scream for me, beautiful.”

She fucked her harder, faster, until Seven's body stiffened. 

“Kathryn!”

The scream tore from her throat as her body trembled and convulsed around Kathryn's fingers. 

Kathryn held Seven as she caught her breath. She kissed her lips, her chin, her damp forehead. She brushed the blonde hair back from her face and gazed at her adoringly. 

“I told you I could make you scream,” she said fondly. 

“You always win,” Seven said with a smile. “In this case it was definitely not a painful loss.”

“I'm glad you've learned to lose so gracefully,” Kathryn teased lightly. 

“And I believe the expression is 'the night is still young'?”

“You are right,” Kathryn said. “It is.”

Seven woke the next morning tangled together with Kathryn beside the embers of the fire. She shviered slightly, wishing she had put her biosuit back on after their prolonged lovemaking. As much as she enjoyed the feeling of Kathryn's naked body against hers, having so much of her body exposed to the elements had not been good for her. Her body ached, especially around her implants.

She sat up with a wince, running a quick diagnostic. 

_This drone is operating at 71% efficiency. Consumption of nutrition and adequate warmth will improve efficiency_. 

Seven got to her feet, covering Kathryn with the rest of the blanket as she did. She put more wood on the fire and was putting her biosuit on when Kathryn stirred. 

“Morning already?” Kathryn asked, her voice heavy with sleep. 

“Yes. You may sleep longer if you desire. I was cold.”

“Me too,” she said with a yawn, reaching for her clothes. “I miss coffee.”

Seven smiled briefly and retrieved a ration bar from the container. When Kathryn was dressed, she sat back down by the fire, pulling the thermal blanket around her. She motioned for Seven to sit beside her and when she did Kathryn draped the blanket around her shoulders too. 

Seven didn't bother reminding her that her biosuit kept her warm. She liked sharing the blanket with Kathryn. She broke the ration bar in half and offered it to Kathryn. 

“I definitely miss coffee,” Kathryn said after taking a bite. 

“That is your true motivation for returning to Voyager, isn't it?” Seven joked and was pleased when Kathryn laughed. 

“You know me well,” she said with a smile. 

“Intimately so,” Seven quipped and Kathryn blushed. 

Once they were sufficiently warmed and had finished eating, they stood to leave. Seven picked up the thermal blanket and shook it out. She folded it up, placed it in the container, then slung the strap of the container over her shoulder. 

“You should let me carry that, Seven. You carried it all day yesterday,” Kathryn said. 

“I possess superior strength, Kathryn,” she said, even though she was not operating at peak efficiency. “Besides, you must use the tricorder to lead the way to the lake.”

“Alright,” Kathryn agreed. “Let's go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also about to update Denial so be sure to check that out!


	16. Chapter 16

The day warmed quickly as they walked through the forest. 

“This planet's climate changes so quickly,” Kathryn said, shedding her command tunic. 

“Kathryn, look out!” Seven exclaimed suddenly, throwing out her hand to stop her. Startled, Kathryn looked down to see a colorful serpent right where she'd been about to put her foot. Seven picked up the snake with her Borg hand and tossed it quickly, sending it at least 30 feet through the woods. 

“Seven! You could've been bitten!” Kathryn exclaimed, grabbing her hand and looking her over. 

“I am undamaged, Kathryn,” Seven assured. “Even if I had been bitten, my nanoprobes eliminate most biological contaminants.”

“Most,” Kathryn repeated. “We don't know anything about this planet or the creatures that inhabit it, how dangerous they might be. Just...please, don't take any unnecessary risks Seven. I couldn't bear to lose you now.”

“You worry too much,” Seven said, giving her a quick kiss. “Let's keep going.”

It was a little after midday when they first heard the sound of water. Their eyes met and they quickened their pace. Soon they emerged from the forest and found themselves on the shores of a vast lake. The sun was bright, glittering on the surface of the water, which up close appeared a rich purple. 

Kathryn scanned the water quickly, making sure it was safe, then began to strip off her clothes gleefully. 

“What are you doing?” Seven inquired, watching her undress. 

“Swimming,” Kathryn said as she waded into the cool water. “Join me?”

Seven shook her head no and began to gather wood. Kathryn knew she should help but the day had grown hot and the water felt amazing. 

_ I'll swim for a little bit, and then I'll help her gather wood, _she reasoned. _We won't need the fire until much later anyway_. 

It wasn't long before she realized Seven wasn't gathering wood for a fire, but was breaking limbs from trees that still had leaves on them. 

“What are you doing, Seven?” she called out. 

“I am building you a proper shelter, Kathryn. We require protection from the elements.”

Kathryn sighed and waded out the water to help. 

“I can't argue with your logic. As varied as the weather's been I wouldn't be surprised if it rained at some point,” she said, putting her clothes back on. 

“You may continue swimming, Kathryn. I am capable of building a shelter without your assistance.”

“I'm not going to let you do all the work, Seven. It'll get done faster if I help – then perhaps you'll go swimming with me?”

“Perhaps,” Seven said, inclining her head. 

They spent most of the day building the shelter. Finally, Kathryn insisted they take a break. She was dripping sweat and her skin was red from the sun. Seven wasn't totally satisfied with the shelter, but agreed to take a break. 

“It's better than the first one and we can always add to it,” Kathryn said as she stripped her clothes back off. “I should wash these and hang them up to dry while it's still light out – I'm starting to stink!”

“You do not stink, Kathryn,” Seven assured, unzipping her biosuit. She hung the biosuit over the limb of a tree and approached the lake where Kathryn was already submerged. She paused at the edge of the water, feeling the sun warming the aches and pains she had been experiencing all day. 

“Come swim, /Seven. The water's nice and cool,” Kathryn said invitingly. 

“The sun feels good on my implants,” she replied, turning her face towards the sun. 

“I didn't realize they hurt,” Kathryn said, her voice adopting a tone of concern. She waded towards the shore. 

“Minor aches,” Seven assured. “Sleeping instead of regenerating is beginning to take its toll.”

“What do you mean? Seven?”

Seven didn't answer immediately. She did not want to worry Kathryn or lead her to think she could not take care of her. 

Kathryn came out of the water and touched Seven's chin with her wet hand. 

“Seven, I need you to be straight with me. It's just me and you here, you need to tell me about any health problems you may be having.”

“...My nanoprobes are not regenerating at the rate they should. My efficiency is down to 61%. The muscles my implants are tethered to ache from the cold last night. And I believe my biradial clamp is out of alignment.”

Kathryn's face paled slightly and Seven saw the brief flash of panic in her gray eyes. 

“There is nothing to be done. Sleep and adequate nutrition help and the sun helps the aches. I do not think I will cease to function.”

“But it's a possibility?” Kathryn whispered. “...Seven?”

“...A small one,” she allowed. 

Kathryn dropped her hand and embraced her. Neither of them spoke for a minute. Seven could hear Kathryn's heart beating rapidly in her chest. 

Then Kathryn released her and hurried over to the shelter. She came back with the thermal blanket. 

“We can lay in the sun,” she said, spreading it on the grass. “Come on. My muscles are a little sore too. My sister and I used to sunbathe whenever we went camping.”

Her tone was light but Seven could tell she was still worried. She lay down beside Kathryn on the blanket and as she did felt more of her muscles relax. She closed her eyes and let the sun warm her. She could feel Kathryn's eyes on her – worry practically radiated off of her.

“Tell me about camping in Bloomington, Indiana,” Seven said, hoping to distract her from her worry. 

“Okay,” Kathryn agreed. “Well...we always went during Spring Break – that's when school-age kids get a weed off from school in March or April. Around Easter time. Daddy would take time off work, the whole week usually – and that's not easy for an Admiral, mind you. He'd take me and Mom and Phoebe to my grandfather's farm. There was a lake about a mile through the woods. We'd pitch an old-fashioned tent with sleeping bags. There was an old boat we used to take fishing. My sister hated fishing. She didn't like messing with worms or hooks, but I liked it. I liked any time I got to spend with my father.”

“What was your favorite part of camping?” Seven murmured. 

“Roasting marshmallows,” she said enthusiastically. “Do you know what a marshmallow is? It's a sweet, sticky...well, a glob really. You skewer them on sticks and put them close to the fire until they're just right then you smoosh them between two graham crackers with chocolate. It's called a s'more.”

“A s'more,” Seven repeated. “I think that...I have made one before. I have a vague memory of standing next to a fire with Magnus – my father. Eating something sweet. When I was human.”

“You're still human, Seven,” Kathryn said and Seven felt her press a kiss to her forehead. “I'm going to wash my clothes real quick and hang them up, I left them lying in the mud. You just relax.”

“Okay,” Seven found herself saying.

“Would you like me to wash your biosuit?”

“Unnecessary. It repels dirt and water,” Seven murmured. 

“Okay. I'll be right back.”

Seven listened to the sounds of Kathryn moving about, washing her clothes. The sun was warm and that along with the sound of the water made her feel drowsy. Before long she had drifted off to sleep. 


	17. Chapter 17

Kathryn hung her clothes over the limb of a tree, then sat on the blanket and watched Seven sleep. Looking closely she could see the signs of fatigue she'd been oblivious to before – the slight circles under her eyes, the faint waxy appearance of her pale skin.

_I can't lose you_ , she thought, brushing Seven's hair back from her face. She didn't even stir. _I've got to get you back to Voyager._

She sat with Seven a while longer. The sun was starting to set when she had an idea. She got up and got the subspace transceiver from the container. She looked around for the tallest tree and approached it. Climbing a tree naked didn't sound like such a great idea, but her clothes were too wet to put back on. 

_ For Seven_, she thought and began to climb. 

She reached the top of the tree, encountering a few scrapes along the way. She made sure the transponder was still active, then wedged it in the highest branch she could. She took a moment to look out over the land. The sun was setting now, casting a soft red glow over the trees and the lake and -

She paused as a glint of something in the water caught her eye. Something metallic. 

_ Could that be...it  _ has _ to be...part of the shuttle! _

Then the sun vanished on the horizon and she could no longer see the metallic glint. She stayed in the tree a few minutes longer, squinting in the darkness, trying to make out anything in the water. Finally she knew she'd have to climb down. It was too dark to see anything. 

She made her way down the tree, wincing as she scraped her inner thigh on a rough piece of bark. When her feet touched the ground, she felt a trickle of blood slide down her leg. She let out a sigh. Remembering the medkit they'd recovered, she retrieved the dermal regenerator. She tended to her scrapes, then went to check on Seven. She was still sleeping heavily. She hated having to wake her, but knew she must. 

“Seven,” she said, shaking her gently. 

Seven's eyes blinked open but she didn't immediately move. 

“Come on, darling. Let's get you back in your biosuit and go inside the shelter. It's dark now and it'll only get colder.”

Seven nodded and Kathryn helped her to her feet. She picked up the thermal blanket and shook it off while Seven put her biosuit on. 

“How are you feeling, Seven?” Kathryn asked as they crawled into the shelter together. 

“Tired,” Seven admitted, sitting down.

“Here, eat something,” she said, getting a ration bar from the container. “I think I know what happened to the shuttle.”

“You do?” Seven asked, taking a bite. 

“While you were resting, I climbed a tree to put the subspace transponder as high as I could. I know it seems silly but even 30 feet higher could help boost our signal. Anyway when I was up there I saw something in the water. I think it was our shuttle – or at least part of it.”

“It must have crashed into the lake,” Seven mused. “The fact that we were thrown from the shuttle suggests the cockpit is unlikely to be intact. The entire shuttle is probably waterlogged. Useless, even if we could find a way to remove it from the lake.”

“You may be right, but I'd still like to investigate tomorrow when the sun comes up. For now, let's rest.”

“An acceptable decision,” Seven agreed, laying down. Kathryn lay down beside her and pulled the blanket over the both of them. Seven wrapped her arms around her and held her close, emitting a soft sigh as she did. Soon they were both asleep. 

 

When Kathryn woke the next morning she was alone in the shelter. She shed the thermal blanket and crawled out of the shelter, blinking in the morning sun. Seven was sitting beside the shelter, fiddling with something. 

“What are you doing?” Kathryn asked, moving to retrieve her clothes from the tree branch. They were dry now and she started to get dressed. 

“I am attempting to design a simple trap employed by Species 7124 that can be used the capture small mammals. Our ration bars will not last forever and we require protein,” she explained. 

“Good idea. I'll take the tricorder and see if there are any edible plants I can find.”

Seven inclined her head. Kathryn retrieved the tricorder and the phaser from the shelter. She hooked the phaser to her belt and started her search. 

She walked along the edge of the lake for a while, finding a few potato-like vegetables before heading into the woods. She'd just discovered a fruit-bearing tree when she heard Seven call out. 

“Kathryn!”

There was a note of alarm in her voice. Kathryn nearly dropped her tricorder. She grabbed the phaser from her belt and raced back the way she'd come. She crashed through the underbrush and emerged from the woods to a sight that made her heart stop – a huge bear loomed over Seven, pinning her to the ground with its massive paw while she kicked at it. 

Kathryn aimed her phaser and fired. She was too far to hit it, but the beam passed over the bear's head, causing it to turn towards her. It gave Seven a final swat with its paw before charging at Kathryn. She saw Seven's body roll limply to the side. She quickly adjusted her phaser to a stronger setting and fired at the animal. She hit it square in the shoulder. The beast paused a moment, shook itself, and resumed bounding towards her. She set the phaser to kill, aimed, and fired. 

The bear collapsed. Kathryn didn't stop to check on it but rushed straight to Seven's side. There were several deep gashes along her arms and abdomen. She could see the gleaming metal of an internal implant through a gash on her chest. Just seeing it made her feel ill. 

“Hang on, Seven,” she said, rushing to retrieve the medkit from the shelter. She grabbed the dermal regenerator and hurried back to Seven's side. She dropped to her knees, placing a hand on Seven's shoulder as she lifted her head. 

“Lie still, Seven. Don't try to get up,” she said, activating the dermal regenerator and using it on the most serious wound first. 

“Kathryn,” Seven said, her voice sounding strained. 

“Shh. It's okay. Don't try to talk.”

“No, Kathryn. My nanoprobes are depleted. You must not panic. I am...going to lose consciousness.”

“No, you're not. You'll be fine! I've got the dermal regenerator-”

“You must remain calm, Captain. Kathryn. My nonessential functions will shut down until my nanoprobes reach a sustainable level. I do not know how long that will take. It could be hours, or days...”

Seven sounded very calm about the whole thing but Kathryn felt a rush of panic. 

“What can I do?” she asked, fighting to keep her voice calm, still running the dermal regenerator over her abdomen. 

“Keep my body hydrated...I am going to lose consciousness. Kathryn...I love you.”

Then her blue eyes closed. 

“Seven? Seven!”

But there was no response. With trembling hands she resumed healing Seven's wounds, hoping that would help. When she finished all of the wounds had been covered with new skin. There were slashes in her biosuit but she couldn't do anything about that. She waited for what felt like hours to see if Seven would wake up. When she didn't, eventually Kathryn got up. She decided to move Seven into the shelter to protect her from the elements. She grabbed her by the arms and with considerable effort – but as carefully as she could – dragged Seven's body into the shelter. She covered her with the thermal blanket and knelt beside her a moment. She brushed Seven's hair back from her face and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple. 

“I love you, Seven. Please...don't leave me here alone,” she whispered. 

She gazed at her a moment longer then left the shelter. She straightened up and surveyed her surroundings. The bear hadn't move. She walked over to it and scanned it with the tricorder. It was dead. 

_ If there's one thing I learned on the farm, it's never to let meat go to waste,  _ she thought to herself _.  It'll last longer if it's cooked. I'll have to build a fire and get cooking.  _ She glanced back at the shelter. _ I sure could use your help, Seven.  _

“Okay, Katie,” she said aloud. “Enough dilly-dallying. Let's get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have this wrapped up tomorrow sometime! Then I can start a new fic I have in mind. Lol


	18. Chapter 18

For the next three days, Kathryn was alone. She cooked as much of the meat as she could before pushing the carcass into the water. She didn't want it to attract other predators. She spent time sitting next to Seven in the shelter. She would force Seven to drink from one of the canteens every few hours. She had to rub her throat to get her to swallow. It reminded her of getting her dog to swallow a pill. 

Each night she slept next to Seven, hoping that when she woke up she would find Seven had regained consciousness. It was late on the third night after the bear attack that Kathryn was awakened by a voice in the dark. 

“Seven?” she said, instantly sitting up. But it wasn't Seven. 

“Voyager to Captain Janeway. Please respond.”

Kathryn scrambled for her combadge which was attached to her command tunic under Seven's head. 

“Janeway here! Chakotay, is that really you?” she asked.

“It's me, Captain. Sorry it took so long to find you. Hang tight and we'll beam you two out of there.”

'Straight to Sick Bay, Commander. Seven's injured.”

“Aye, Captain.”

Kathryn took Seven's hand and squeezed it. 

“You hear that, Seven? We're going home.”

Then she felt the transporter beam envelop them and she let out a sigh of relief. When they appeared on Voyager, she was kneeling next to Seven on the floor of Sick Bay. 

“Help me get her on the biobed,” the Doctor said, lifting Seven's legs. Kathryn lifted her shoulders and together they got Seven onto the biobed. 

“How long has she been unconscious?” the Doctor asked, quickly scanning her with a tricorder. 

“3 days. She said her non-essential systems were shutting down because her nanoprobes were depleted.”

“I expected as much,” the EMH said and pressed a hypospray to Seven's neck. “I replicated some nanoprobes for this contingency.”

When Seven's blue eyes opened, Kathryn felt like she could cry in relief. She grabbed Seven's hand and squeezed it tightly, not trusting herself to speak without crying.

“Kathryn,” Seven said, then saw the Doctor scanning her. “Doctor. It is...good to see you.”

“It's good to see you too, Seven,” the Doctor said. “Please, remain still while I scan you. And Captain, I insist you sit down. I'll need to examine you next.”

Kathryn squeezed Seven's hand tightly once more before taking a seat on the next bed. She waited with baited breath while the Doctor scanned Seven. 

“You're in relatively good health, all things considered. Your biradial clamp is out of alignment, that's an easy enough fix,” he said, using a tool over her left shoulder. “You need to regenerate for at least 72 hours and then come back to let me examine you again.”

“Yes, Doctor,” Seven said, sitting up on the biobed, then getting to her feet. 

“Seven,” Kathryn said, reaching out for her. She took her hand and pulled her in to a hug. “I'm glad you're okay, Seven.”

“I will see you in three days, Kathryn,” she said quietly, then released her. “...Captain.”

Then she turned and walked away. Kathryn stood, wanting to follow her, to kiss her, to tell her she loved her...but the Doctor pushed her back on the biobed. She watched Seven go while the Doctor began his scans. 

Kathryn was released to her quarters a while later. She wanted to go to the Cargo Bay and check on Seven, but Chakotay met her outside of Sick Bay. He had a thermos in hand. 

“Coffee?” he said, offering it to her. 

“Thank you, Commander,” she said, immediately unscrewing the lid to take a deep drink. The coffee seemed to touch her soul and she let out a blissful moan. 

“You're a good friend, Chakotay,” she said with a sigh. 

“I thought you'd like that,” he chuckled. “Would you like to hear what's gone on in your absence? We've had a time of it without you.”

“I'd love to hear all about it. Join me for dinner? I'm dying for something other than bear meat.”

“Bear?” he repeated, following her onto the turbolift. “Sounds like you have a few stories of your own to tell.”

For the next hour, Kathryn ate and drank as much coffee as she could stand while she listened to Chakotay. He told her about a hostile species called the Bnari who had been responsible for the attack on the shuttle. They had attacked Voyager as well, without provocation, and had not responded to any hails. They had to disable the ship before they could even begin to search for Kathryn and Seven. 

Kathryn told him some of what had transpired on the planet. She left out her newfound relationship with Seven, uncertain how much the blonde would want revealed. Uncertain how much she wanted to reveal. She loved Seven, no doubt about it, but she'd always been a private person. She wasn't sure she wanted everyone to know just yet. 

That night Kathryn didn't sleep. She tossed and turned restlessly, missing Seven. She tried hugging a pillow, but it wasn't the same. After so long planet side, her bed seemed unfamiliar, the noise of the ship too loud. 


	19. Chapter 19

She knew the rumors were flying through the ship. Speculation about why the captain was so mopey, wondering what had really happened on the planet. She wasn't oblivious to the rumors. She tried not to spend too much time in the Cargo Bay, but the Doctor had taken her off duty for a few days and she didn't even have the Bridge as a distraction. 

She took her meals in the Mess Hall, trying to enjoy the company of the rest of the crew. She was having lunch with Tuvok, when she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Knowing what it mean, she stood and turned to face Seven. 

She looked pristine in her plum biosuit with her hair perfectly in place. She looked for all intents and purposes like her usual Borg self. But when their eyes met, Kathryn saw the passionate fire in them. She crossed the room in an instant and Seven met her halfway. They met in an embrace, then it seemed to most natural thing in the world for her to kiss Seven...so she did. 

They didn't break apart until somebody wolf-whistled. Kathryn's eyes swept the room. It was Tom Paris who had whistled, grinning ear-to-ear as were most of the people in the room. Then someone began to clap and it spread through the room. Feeling herself blush, Kathryn looked back at Seven, who was smiling. 

“I missed you,” Kathryn said. 

“I missed you, too,” Seven said, and kissed her again. 

THE END


End file.
